Available Default Face Template Selections in Create a Sim
Some of you may have noticed that in Create a Sim in The Sims 2, not all the facial features of all the default Maxis face templates can be selected individually. They can all be selected individually through Body Shop however. But even with Body Shop existing, Create a Sim holds significance, so it can be rather irritating that not all the facial features of all the default Maxis face templates can be selected individually in Create a Sim. The eyebrows of the 4th, 7th, 9th, 11th, 16th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 24th, 25th, and 27th Maxis face templates cannot be selected individually in Create a Sim. The eyes of the 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 10th, 12th, 14th, 17th, 20th, 21st, 23rd, 25th, and 27th Maxis face templates cannot be selected individually in Create a Sim. The noses of the 6th, 7th, 12th, 19th, and 22nd Maxis face templates cannot be selected individually in Create a Sim. The mouths of the 5th, 10th, 12th, 14th, 15th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 24th, 25th, 26th, and 27th Maxis face templates cannot be selected individually in Create a Sim. The jaws of the 3rd, 4th, 5th, 7th, 12th, 13th, 15th, 17th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 25th, and 26th Maxis face templates cannot be selected individually in Create a Sim. Facial Features that can be selected in Create a Sim ;Full Face *01 Archheart *02 Archbase *03 Archerus *04 Archemed *05 Archcban *06 Archcmas *07 Archeafr *08 Archeasi *09 Archcino *10 Archeste *11 Archcmay *12 Archeeas *13 Archecer *14 Archcteu *15 Archceth *16 Archeeng *17 Archcara *18 Archcaus *19 Archccel *20 Archcind *21 ArchcperThe full face of this template can't be accessed by any life stages other than Young Adult and Adult.٭ *22 Archcmed *23 Archcpla *24 Archcpol *25 Archcsla٭ *26 Archeelf *27 Archetge ;Eyebrows *01 Archheart *02 Archbase *17 Archcara *18 Archcaus *05 Archcban *15 Archceth *06 Archcmas *22 Archcmed *23 Archcpla *14 Archcteu *08 Archeasi *13 Archecer *12 Archeeas *26 Archeelf *03 Archerus *10 Archeste ;Eyes *01 Archheart *02 Archbase *18 Archcaus *19 Archccel *15 Archceth *09 Archcino *24 Archcpol *08 Archeasi *13 Archecer *26 Archeelf *11 Archcmay *22 Archcmed *16 Archeeng *03 Archerus ;Nose *01 Archheart *02 Archbase *17 Archcara *18 Archcaus *05 Archcban *15 Archceth *20 Archcind *09 Archcino *11 Archcmay *21 ArchcperThe nose of this template can't be accessed by any life stages other than Young Adult and Adult.٭ *23 Archcpla *24 Archcpol *25 Archcsla٭ *14 Archcteu *13 Archecer *08 Archeasi *26 Archeelf *16 Archeeng *04 Archemed *03 Archerus *10 Archeste *27 Archetge ;Mouth *01 Archheart *02 Archbase *17 Archcara *18 Archcaus *19 Archccel *09 Archcino *11 Archcmay *23 Archcpla *07 Archeafr *08 Archeasi *13 Archecer *16 Archeeng *04 Archemed *03 Archerus *06 Archcmas ;Jaw *01 Archheart *02 Archbase *18 Archcaus *19 Archccel *09 Archcino *06 Archcmas *11 Archcmay *23 Archcpla *24 Archcpol *14 Archcteu *08 Archeasi *16 Archeeng *10 Archeste *27 Archetge Notes *The 21st and 25th face templates are not linked correctly to the other life stages besides Young Adult and Adult. Instead they are linked to the 2nd face template. Sims created using these templates may have very different features when they age up and may pass this "brokenness" on to their descendants. There's a mod that can fix this, but it will not affect existing Sims who use those templates."Oh My God It's Full Of Sims! - Borked Face Templates and Pre-Made Sims (and how to fix them!)". livejournal.com. *Unlike the default version of the 21st face template which is always linked to the 2nd face template for other ages, there is an alternate version of the 21st face template which is used exclusively by downtownie Dominic Gray. Instead of being linked to the 2nd face template, it is linked to a customised face template. The facial features are very difficult to pin down, but they share some similarities with the 2nd face template "Archbase", the 5th face template "Archcban", and the 6th face template "Archcmas". *Unlike the default version of the 25th face template which is always linked to the 2nd face template for other ages, there are alternate versions of the 25th face template which exist in the Create a Sim bins that are linked to different face templates for other ages. A version of the 25th face template is used by an adult female with light skin from the Create a Sim bin which is linked to the 26th face template "Archeelf" for other ages. Another version of the 25th face template is used by an adult male with light skin from the Create a Sim bin, which is linked to the 23rd face template "Archcpla". *The 26th face template is not used by townies and NPCs that are generated in-game. There's a mod that will allow this template to be used by townies and NPCs that are generated in-game. References Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Sims